As a conventional power supply control system, the configuration shown in FIG. 11 is known, for example. As shown in FIG. 11, the power supply control system 10 includes the power supply switch devices 22, 32, and 42 respectively included in the electrical apparatuses 20, 30, and 40 connected in parallel with respect to a power supply (not shown in FIG. 11).
The electrical apparatus 20 includes the body part 21 and the power supply switch device 22 for supplying power to the body part 21. Moreover, the power supply switch device 22 includes the breaker 23, the main relay 24, the rush-prevention relay 25, the control unit 26 for controlling the main relay 24 and the rush-prevention relay 25. It should be noted that since the configurations of the electrical apparatuses 30 and 40 and the configurations of the power supply switch devices 32 and 42 are the same as above, the explanation will be omitted here.